currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hessian 20 mark coin
|country= German Empire Grand Duchy of Hesse |value= ℳ20.00 |years= *1872–1874 *1892–1893 *1896–1903 *1905–1911 |mass= 7.965 g |diameter= 22.5 mm |composition= gold |shape= round |obverse= * (1872-1874) * (1892) * (1893-1911) |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 20 mark coin was first issued by the Grand Duchy of Hesse (Hesse-Darmstadt) in 1872, during the reign of (Ludwig III). This coin continued to be minted until 1873. A slightly altered variant was subsequently introduced in 1874. succeeded his uncle as Grand Duke of Hesse in 1877, but a 20 mark coin featuring his image was not struck until 1892. In 1893, a year following the succession of (Ernst Ludwig), a coin featuring the new monarch was issued. A likeness of Ernest Louis was displayed on all Hessian 20 mark coins until production of such coins ceased in the in 1911. History Coins of Louis III The first 20 mark coin of the Grand Duchy of Hesse was struck in 1872, during the 24th year of the reign of Grand Duke Louis III (Ludwig III). It had the standard composition and measurements of every standard 20 mark coin issued by the states of the German Empire at the time, having been composed of .900 fine gold, weighing about 7.965 grams, and measuring 22.5 millimeters in diameter. A right-facing portrait of Louis III was engraved on the obverse, partially encircled by a caption reading "LUDWIG III GROSHERZOG VON HESSEN". Directly underneath the likeness of the grand duke was an "H" mint mark, which indicated the coin was struck at the Darmstadt Mint. The of the German Empire was featured on the reverse (image), accompanied by the state title of the Second Reich (DEUTSCHES REICH), and , the coin's value (as "20 M."), and the year, with the numbers of the date, the inscription of the value, and the state title being separated by the heraldic eagle. The reverse was subsequently altered in 1874, and now featured a [[Media:Bayern Ludwig II 1874 20 Mark Revers.JPG|smaller variant of the Reichsadler that did not separate any text and a new inscription for the value, which now read "20 MARK"]]. In addition, the oak branch present on the first issue was removed. A total of 704,000 examples were minted between 1872 and 1873, excluding the unrecorded number of proofs. These were followed by 134,000 coins of Louis III in 1874. Coin of Louis IV Louis IV (Ludwig IV) succeeded his childless uncle as Grand Duke of Hesse in 1877. However, a coin featuring the new duke's likeness was not struck until the 15th (and final) year of his reign, 1892. A right-facing portrait of Louis IV was engraved on the obverse, accompanied by a legend reading "LUDWIG IV GROSHERZOG VON HESSEN" and an "A" mint mark, which indicated the coin was struck at the Berlin Mint in Prussia. Another element of the coin that was altered was the reverse. From 1874 to 1889, the Reichsadler present on all imperial German coinage was rather small and bore a large shield on its breast. However, in 1890 the heraldic eagle itself became larger while the shield was reduced in size. The 20 mark coin of Louis IV was only issued during 1892, and a total of at least 20,000 examples were struck, with an unknown number being minted in proof quality. Coins of Ernest Louis Ernest Louis (Ernst Ludwig) succeeded his father as Grand Duke of Hesse on March 13, 1892, upon the latter's death. However, a coin featuring his likeness was not struck until a year after his reign begin, in 1893. A left-facing effigy of Ernest Louis was engraved on the obverse, accompanied by a legend reading "ERNST LUDWIG GROSHERZOG VON BADEN" and an "A" mint mark. Three varieties of the coin are recognized by the Standard Catalog of World Coins, and can be distinguished from one another by the year they were minted in and the portrait of the grand duke on the obverse. It featured the same reverse as the 20 mark coin of Louis IV, and retained its composition and measurements as well. Along the edge was an inscription reading "GOTT MIT UNS". At least 25,000 examples, excluding proofs, were struck in 1893, followed by 332,930 coins including 2930 proofs from 1896 to 1903, and at least 320,399 specimens from 1905 to 1911, including 399 proofs. References *Cuhaj, George; Michael, Thomas (2009). Standard Catalog of World Gold Coins (6 ed.). Krause Publications. ISBN 1440204241. Retrieved 17 August 2012. *NumisMaster Category:19th century coins Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins of the Grand Duchy of Hesse Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:German 20 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Gold Category:Round coins